The Best Friend
by the inc pot
Summary: She breaks the seventh commandment with his best friend. R&R. Lemon.


**title:** _The Best Friend_

**author:** _the inc pot_

**rating:** _M/NC-17_

**summary:** _She breaks the seventh commandment with his best friend. R&R_

**author's note: **_Well, I'm not very good at writing smut, and never with Twilight, so I suppose this was practice for me. I'm not very good, but this idea has been swimming in my head for a while. So read… and review. Thank you._

**disclaimer: **_I don't own Twilight. _

**--**

It had been a very long, and tiring week, and the harsh vibration of his cellphone against the expensive wood of his nightstand sent homicidal thoughts through his head.

It was two in the morning, and he had only been lying in his bed for two hours, an arm casually thrown over his head, his forearm shielding his eyes from the dull, red glow of the alarm clock. His selfishness to remain in bed, his hand fisted in the hair between his legs, wished to win out against whoever was calling.

Mumbling incoherently, and thrusting the arm that covered his face away from him blindly, he fumbled around the nightstand. He hoped it wouldn't be a call, telling him to hurry down the station to cover for a coworker who unexpectedly had to be relieved from his shift.

The head between his thighs pulled away, and his grip only tightened on her hair. With a snarl, he forced her head down once again, forcing his throbbing cock deeper into her mouth. "'Ello?" He grumbled, his eyes adjusting to the red glow of the room, and focusing on the brunette sucking him off.

"_Hey man, what's up?_" came the voice of his best friend, a slight slur drawing attention to the fact he was may be in need of a ride.

"In bed," he answered shortly, his hips thrusting upwards to get more friction. "You need something?"

"_Just wondering why you're not out with us tonight._"

"Long week," he sighed. He bit his lip tightly, his grip in the brown hair relaxing. He was trying his hardest not to release his load down her throat while he was on the phone. "Who're you out with?"

"_Emmett and Peter_. _Bella went to spend the night at Emily's while Sam is out of town in case the baby comes."_

"Fuck!" he snarled, his thumb muffling over the voice box as his bed partner scraped her teeth along the length of him, "Just like that… oh fuck." Panting lightly, he held the phone between his shoulder and ear, and rubbed the corners of his mouth, "Look, Edward, I need to let you go. I'll call you back tomorrow."

"_If you change your mind, give me a call and we'll meet up. Later man." _

"Later." Clicking the 'end' button, he threw his phone back to the nightstand, and brought his free hand to her shoulder. "Fucccckkkk," he sighed, thrusting his hips upwards. He took in the hollow of her cheeks with his eyes, and moaned. "That was your husband on the phone."

Her brown eyes flashed open, and her tongue shifted over his head, and her manicured fingers massaging his sac. She moaned softly around his dick, and he felt himself tighten.

"Seems you're a dirty girl, Bella," he grunted, "Sucking my dick while your husband thinks you're at Emily's. Fuck, baby, I'm gonna bust."

Her mouth milked him of his release. She swallowed thickly as he burst, a light dribble of his spunk falling down her chin. "Mmm," she moaned, her tongue slipping out to clean off the excess from her face. She crawled up his chest; placing light kisses against his abdomen and pecks. "Did you like that?"

Running his fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face, he gave her a smirk, "I think you know how much I liked it," he growled lightly, his tongue darting out to lick along her jaw. He ran his fingers down her side, rubbing and caressing her curves, and slipped his fingers over the apex of her thighs, "I think you liked knowing your husband was on the phone while your mouth was on my cock." Spreading the wetness from her lips over her, he thumbed her clit. "You're a dirty little cunt aren't you, doll?"

"Ungh," she breathed, falling onto her back, and spreading her legs apart for him, "don't tease!"

Smirking, he followed her movement, straddling and hovering over her. "It ain't teasin' if I plan on following through." Gripping his dick in the hand that was coated in her juice, he stroked himself. "I'm gonna fuck you real nice, honey. You want that?"

"_Yesss_!"

"What was that?" he asked, rubbing the head of his penis up and down her slit, "I didn't hear you."

"God, _please_!"

"I breathe to please, darlin'." He thrust his entire cock into her then, tapping her to the hilt. He let out a feral noise, enjoying the sensation of her cunt squeezing him tightly. "You like that?"

"Oh!" She breathed, her back arching off his bed, and a leg hooking around his waist in desperation to get him further into her. "Move!"

Pulling his hips back, slightly hindered by her leg anchored behind him, he let out a sigh of pleasure, before forcing himself roughly back in. A loud noise caught in her throat as she threw her head back, exposing the length of her throat to him. He leant forward as he picked up a rough rhythm of plowing into her, and sucked at the base of her neck.

A particularly rough thrust from him forced the headboard roughly into the wall with a _bang!_, and caused the mirror on the wall to shake. "Come on, scream, baby." He grunted, clutching his hands tightly into her hips to leave indentations.

"Fuck!" she moaned, meeting his hips thrust, for thrust. "Harder!"

Clenching his jaw tightly, he pulled out of her, "Turn around," he demanded, forcefully rolling her to her stomach, "Get on your fucking knees."

She complied and let herself rest on her knees and hands. She arched her back, and pushed her ass out at him as the sheets rustled with his movements to his own knees. "You wanna be fucked real hard? I'll fuck you real hard." He whispered into her ear, as one hand gripped tightly in her hair, pulling her head back. "I'll fuck that dirty pussy of yours so good, you won't remember anything but my name."

He gripped his dick in his hand, once again, and aligned it with her slot. Forcing his cock into her, none-to-gently, he let out a blissful moan that began low in his chest. His balls slapped against her as he began thrusting in and out to the soundtrack of her throaty cries.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She cried, lowering her head into the pillows to allow herself more leverage. "Fuck!"

"You're so tight like this," he still gripped her hair in his hand, and only used it to force her head to stay down, "Your husband fuck you like this, baby?"

"Ungh!"

"_Does_ he?"

"No!"

"Didn't think so." He clutched her hip in his right hand, and continued pumping his cock into her. "Touch yourself while I fuck you like the little slut you are."

Moaning out, she let her hand fumble towards her sex, rubbing, and pinching and fondling herself in tune to the plowing she was receiving. "You feel so good," she breathed into the pillows. "I'm so close. Fuck! Harder! Please!"

Loosening his hand from her hair, he stalled his movements, his sac so tight, and so close to release he could hardly stand to stop. He licked his palm quickly, and promptly slapped her on the ass. She yelped out from the sting, and her pussy gushed further with arousal. "Dirty girl, Bella," he grunted, slapping her ass again before giving a good shove in. "You like being slapped?" He slapped her again, the supple curve of her cheek flooding with blood to the surface of her creamy skin.

"Oh god, oh god, oh _god_."

"Gods not my name, bunny," he groaned, his ass cheeks clenching with the force of his thrusts. "Fucking come, already!"

"Ugh!" she pinched her clit tightly between her thumb and forefinger, and with one last thrust from him, her orgasm quickly took her under.

The force of her orgasm brought out his own as he plunged into her one last time, and busted inside of her like a shaken bottle of pop. "Fuccck _yesss._" He slurred with pleasure, his hands roughly holding her hips in place as he oozed inside of her.

With a sigh, he pulled his cock from her, and moved to the side, before dropping onto his side. The bed shook when she let herself fall, as ungracefully as possible, onto her belly, her thighs still open, and her ass still tinged pink from the force of his fucking and slaps.

He brought his hand to her ass, and caressed the one he slapped forcefully, kneading, and rubbing, "Better every time," he tells her quietly.

She opens her eyes, and turns her head to face him. She watches his face for any sign of guilt, and bites her lip. "Do you ever feel bad?" she asks, lowly, her hand reaching out to rub the stubble of his five o' clock shadow.

"Every day." He turns his head, and presses a light kiss to her palm. "You?"

She takes in a lungful of sex-scented air, and nods her head against the fabric of his pillow.

He looks away from her face, and chances a glance at the alarm clock. "We should sleep."

"Mmm," she sighs. She rolls over onto her back, and fumbles around with the blankets under her, shifting and moving until she is able to pull them over herself.

He does the same; and they lay side by side, on their backs, both of their eyes trained on the ceiling. Their slow, lazy breaths harmonizing with the rush of the early morning traffic rushing in through the open window.

"Hey," he says quietly, shifting his head to look at her, his hand reaching out and turning her head towards him. When she looks at him, he leans towards her, and presses a sweet, gentle kiss against her lips. "Goodnight."

She smiles lazily, and presses another kiss against his lips, "'Night, Jasper."

It had been a very long, tiring week, and Jasper Whitlock just wanted to spend the rest of his weekend holed up in bed, with his best friend's wife.


End file.
